


The Other Side of Her Wish

by kandrona



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Crossover, Developing Relationship, F/F, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Puella Magi Madoka Magica AU, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandrona/pseuds/kandrona
Summary: Kanon is deathly ill and she's not getting better.Or so she thought until she met Kyuubey.





	The Other Side of Her Wish

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2017 and I'm writing a Madoka fusion. What is my life. (Knowledge of Madoka isn't necessary, as every concept I use here will be explained in the text.)

The onset was sudden. One day Kanon was fine. The next, she couldn't stop coughing.

Makoto rarely left her side. He slept in her room, curled up beside her, even as the monks tiptoed to keep from disturbing the siblings whenever they passed by. Onari brought them food and water, and Takeru sat with them whenever he could—but he had his duties with the temple, too.

The doctors were useless.

"I just don't know." Dr. Kagami knelt in the living area, hands folded on the table before him. He looked around at Takeru and Onari, at Akari and her rapid-fire note-taking, at an increasingly furious Makoto—he didn't want to be apart from Kanon, but she had miraculously managed to fall asleep and nobody wanted to wake her. "The symptoms are obvious, but the bloodwork, the hair and urine samples—they aren't yielding any answers. The illness is idiopathic."

Takeru tilted his head. "It's wha—"

"'Of unknown origin'," Akari translated. She tapped her pencil against her notepad.

Dr. Kagami turned to face Makoto. "Naturally, I've looked into your family's medical history."

Makoto's angry red face quickly paled. "You don't mean..."

"Even now, nobody is quite sure of the nature of the illness that claimed your mother's life." Dr. Kagami bowed his head regretfully; displeased that he had to bring up the topic. "If it's in any way hereditary..."

"Isn't there _something_ you can do?" Akari cut in before Makoto could make an outburst.

"We've been doing everything we can. She isn't reacting to any of the medications—"

Makoto slammed his hands down onto the table and half-rose to his feet. "Then do something else! If you think I'm going to watch my little sister die—"

The sound of stirring came from down the hallway. Everyone froze. And then the coughing began.

"Makoto. Bro." Takeru placed his hand on Makoto's shoulder. "Kanon isn't going to die."

"We all will do whatever it takes to ensure her recovery," Onari said.

Akari nodded for emphasis. Dr. Kagami said nothing; in his profession, he couldn't afford to make promises like that.

A silence fell upon the room, broken only by Kanon's coughing from down the hall. Finally Makoto stood up and walked out. He had a sister to attend to. Onari followed.

"...I'm sorry," Dr. Kagami finally said.

Takeru shook his head. "I know you're doing everything you can. I'm sure Makoto knows that, too. He's just..."

"Of course. I understand."

"After their mother died," Akari said quietly, "Makoto and Kanon's father left them. And then after Takeru's dad took them in, he passed away too. So if anything happened to Kanon..."

Dr. Kagami let out a deep sigh. "Once, I was unable to save a patient who was very important to me. So please believe me when I say I understand what's at stake and how Mr. Fukami feels."

 

"Mr. Fukami" didn't feel great. He was pacing back and forth in Kanon's room as Onari helped her sip from a glass of water.

Outside the window, a shadow swished back and forth.

 

The coughing usually kept Kanon from sleeping. There was only so much cough medicine one could safely take in a twenty-four-hour period, after all. That night, with Makoto lying beside her futon, Kanon laid on her back, sucked on a cough drop, and stared up at the ceiling.

She'd been getting weaker and weaker with each passing week. She could barely keep soup down now, let alone real food. The others tried to keep from worrying her, she knew—especially Makoto—but she'd heard whispers of checking her into the hospital. An IV could keep her nourished and hydrated.

She would lie in a hospital bed all day, every day, with wires feeding into her and computers monitoring her stats. Her legs would waste away and she would need a nurse to bathe and clean up after her. And then she would die anyway.

Just like her mother.

Kanon pushed herself up. She glanced down at Makoto—still asleep. For all his worrying, he usually managed to wear himself out enough that he slept soundly. She smiled fondly, then staggered up onto her feet.

She didn't know how much longer she would be able to do this, but right now, taking a walk would be nice. She missed the fresh air and the area outside the temple.

She had to keep one hand against the wall as she went. She was already very weak. But once Kanon stepped out the front entrance and the night air filled her lungs, she smiled broadly.

Something moved in her peripheral vision. She whipped her head around. It was... 

...a cat?

Or a rabbit, maybe. It had white fur, four ears, and a long, swishing tail, and its beady yellow eyes were staring right at her. Despite herself, Kanon shivered.

"Hi there." She kept her voice low so as not to wake anyone up. Crouching down and holding her hand out toward it, she added, "You're a cutie, aren't you?"

The creature took a few steps toward her. Its gaze moved from her hand to her face. _"Fukami Kanon,"_ it said, _"do you want to become a magical girl?"_

Kanon's first instinct was to scream. Instead, she clapped her hands over her mouth.

The creature sat back on its haunches and tilted its head. _"What's the matter?"_ Its mouth didn't move.

Slowly, Kanon lowered her hands. "Y-you..."

The creature just kept staring at her. The world felt like it was narrowing to a point directly in front of her, her vision turning black around the edges.

 

"Kanon! Miss Kanon, wake up!" Onari shook the girl's shoulder, but she didn't stir. It was the crack of dawn; how long had she been passed out here on the temple stairs? She seemed to have hit her head on the way down—her hair was matted with dried blood.

Makoto stepped outside. He froze up when he saw Kanon. And then he took the steps down three at a time until he reached her. " _Kanon!_ Onari, call an ambulance."

Onari stood. He nodded. "Don't move her."

As much as Makoto wanted to gather her up in his arms, he knew Onari was right. Moving her might just make things worse.

A flash of white moved just outside Makoto's center of vision. He looked around, but whatever it was managed to vanish before he could get a good look at it.

Kanon stirred. "Hnn... Mako...to?"

"Kanon!" Makoto placed his hand in her hair. "Don't move. Onari is calling an ambulance."

"Huh? But I—"

"You fell and hit your head. You might have been sleepwalking."

Kanon laid still. But her eyes were open, and from the expression in them, she seemed to be deep in thought. "I... no, I was... I was just taking a walk. And then I saw a rabbit..."

"Did you trip?"

"No. I think I fainted."

Onari returned to Makoto and Kanon's sides just as an ambulance pulled up, siren blaring, to the front of the temple. Two men approached carrying a gurney. Kanon allowed herself to be loaded on, and Makoto climbed into the back with her.

Onari clapped his hands together and uttered a small prayer.

 

The battery of tests Kanon was subjected to at the hospital showed nothing wrong with her, aside from the mystery illness that so many doctors had so far been unable to diagnose. Her doctor, a perky young intern named Houjou, kept a bright smile on his face and tried to talk to her about video games. But she just wanted to be left alone.

_Was I hallucinating?_

Makoto remained by her side for what felt like hours, though there was no clock in Kanon's line of sight. Eventually he left to get them something to eat—"Something that isn't hospital food," he specified—and she was alone.

Except she wasn't.

She closed her eyes for only a moment, but when she opened them, that white creature from last night was perched on the end of her bed.

"It's you," she said. She _hadn't_ been hallucinating—had she?

 _"It's me,"_ the creature agreed.

"Who are you?"

 _"I'm Kyuubey."_ One of its upper ears, the ones that were shaped like cat ears, twitched.

"And... and you can talk."

 _"Only in your head,"_ Kyuubey clarified. _"If any other humans were to walk by right now, they would think you were talking to yourself."_

And then she would have to stay here even _longer_. A look of horror flashed across Kanon's face.

_"You can direct your thoughts at me. I'll hear them just fine."_

Kanon closed her eyes and focused. _"Like this?"_

_"Yes, I can hear you."_

She peeked one eye open. Kyuubey was still there.

_"Fukami Kanon, do you want to become a magical girl?"_

She opened her eyes all the way. _"What... what do you mean?"_

Kyuubey began to lick one of its paws. It didn't interfere with the psychic dialog one bit. _"I'm the cute mascot character that can help you realize your potential. Make a contract with me and I can grant any wish you want—and in exchange, I'll make you into a magical girl who can fight against the witches threatening your world."_

Magical girl? Witches? It was like something out of a cartoon. It couldn't be real.

 _"It is real,"_ Kyuubey confirmed. _"You aren't hallucinating."_

Kanon realized she had sat up straight at some point during this conversation. She flopped backward and stared up at the ceiling. "No way..." But if it _wasn't_ real, if she _was_ just seeing things, then what harm could it do? She may as well play along. Worst case scenario, it was all a lie; best case scenario, she could...

"I could become healthy again," she realized aloud.

Kyuubey's expression didn't change, but its other upper ear twitched. _"Is that your wish?"_

"Let me think." Kanon took a deep breath. She sat back up, closed her eyes, and ran it over in her mind. She _did_ want to become healthy. If only this opportunity could have come at another time, though. Then she would be able to use this wish for someone else's benefit, not just hers.

 _"It's not entirely selfish, you know,"_ Kyuubey pointed out. _"If you wish to become healthy, your brother and your friends will benefit as well."_

That was true. Makoto wouldn't have to spend every moment of the day fretting over her. Onari and the other monks could do their duties around the temple without worrying about waking her up. And Takeru and Akari would be happy, too. There were no downsides.

Kanon smiled. "All right, then. I... I accept your contract."


End file.
